


Election Fervour

by Melody_Jade



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sinning Jenny's Finishing School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: London is gripped in election fervour and your students at the Finishing School are no exception.Organise a classroom debateIt'll be a fun way to learn about current events, won't it?





	Election Fervour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/gifts).



**A chaotic debate**

The Veteran Anarchist takes the stand first and launches into an impassioned speech about his chosen candidate. However, the Foreign Officer frequently interrupts him, and the debate rapidly devolves into a heated argument between them.

After you've finally restored order in the classroom, the Eldest Daughter takes the stand to methodically describe how she'll poison anyone who doesn't vote for her preferred candidate. Class ends on an uneasy note.

"I appreciate your efforts to bring current events into the classroom," Sinning Jenny tells you after the class, "but perhaps you could have chosen a less charged issue?"


End file.
